vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение:Урбанизм и когнитивная архитектура
Контуры «живой архитектуры» в зеркале планетонавтики Развитие планетонавтики в русле новой проектной философии обещает не только приток качественно свежих идей для перспективных планов по освоению дальних планет и экстремальных территорий, но и определение ориентиров\камертонов для решения насущных проблем урбанизма… Последнее важно уже в связи с необходимостью поиска выхода из разразившегося девелоперского кризиса, который наглядно обнаружил несостоятельность многих устоявшихся образов жизни и (урбанистических) концепций застройки. Предлагаемая статья выводит на мысль о возможности партнерства ранее непересекавшихся космических и урбанистических стратегий на основе нетривиальных идей семантического и мета(физического) проектирования. Понятно, что это потребует перемен в квалификации сторон на основе новых знаний и непривычной словарной базы, готовности преодолеть в себе творческую самодостаточность и ксенофобию... Препятствием же на этом пути служит, как ни удивительно, превратившееся в норму представление (парадигма) когда «все решает тот, кто платит деньги». Отсутствия на практике технологий динамичного развития программы проектирования совместно с пространственным моделированием приводит в гигантским экономическим и социальным потерям в сфере капитального строительства. Результат инвестиций мог бы быть значительно выше при развитии культуры диалога между участниками проекта , сопричастности будущих обитателей к формированию образа и самобытности собственной обители, конструированию их сознания (Д. Фесенко). (Исключения из правил в случаях «крутых заказов» знаем, но общего диагноза они не меняют). Прикрываясь («алиби для сознания») т.н. «специализацией» («каждый должен заниматься своим делом»), реального проектного диалога сторон на основе формирования дальнобойных сценариев будущего невозможно и ожидать, тем более – наблюдать примеры сценарно-прогнозной разработки проектных заданий, созданных при непосредственной включённости в их создание будущих поселенцев. Мало того, что этому нигде не учат, так и «неиспорченных опытом прошлого» объектов приложения таких знаний вокруг пока не просматривается. И все же зарождается надежда, что сферой отработки необходимых идей «проектной коэволюции» игроков сможет выступить «живая архитектура» в контексте перспективных разработок планетонавтики Метапроектные подходы оче-видная: "город-спектр-сплав". Ритмичное созвучие разных по своей природе сред: морфология сплава и границ раздела его фаз - с одной стороны (верх-слева), и с другой - город в своём зонировании (низ-справа). Они будто выстроены в едином звуковом спектре, формируются по схожим законам гармонии]] thumb|рис. 2 Венеция: мелодия и морфология города thumb|рис. 3 Венеция, Дворец дожей: акценты и ритмика готической архитектуры Базовым урбанистическим форматом в планетонавтике принято считать "автономное планетное поселение" (АПП). Основой проектного становления АПП служит дизайн-программирование. Соединяя в себе в целостный процесс разработку концепции сложного социально-культурного объекта с программно-целевой организацией системы деятельности по реализации разработанного для него проекта, этот поиск немыслим без синтеза интуитивно-образного и системно-научного проектного мышления (рис. 1-3). Эффективности подобного подхода способствует, прежде всего, представление о семантических характеристиках средового объекта в его динамике относительно различных горизонтов прогнозирования . В этой связи вдохновляет идея мистической, но бесспорной возможности отыскать подходы к решению в общем виде через моделирование стратегий жизнедеятельности АПП. Этот способ организации знаний об объекте проектирования восходит к пониманию автономности как процесса, самостоятельно развивающегося и самореализующегося в пространстве социально-культурной игры. Базовым фактором при проектировании АПП понимается семантический ландшафт поселения. В этой сложной гетерогенной социокультурной среде ее внутренние "границы раздела фаз" образуются вследствии "единства и борьбы противоположностей". Это способствует сохранению разнообразия внутри системы при условии толерантности ее фаз, под которыми будем понимать т.н. виртуальные страты. thumb|рис. 4 Социальная стратификация при различных сценариях жизнедеятельности автономного поселения В задачах по семантическому проектированию сценариев мы можем наблюдать динамику этих страт (см. на рис. 4 нижние справа врезки). Например, в левом сценарии видно, как стратификация стабилизируется, шесть разноцветных фаз находят равновесие и "успокаиваются" в своих противоречиях. Чего не скажешь о правом сценарии, где пилообразные границы показывают драматичность и незавершенность жизненных коллизий в автономии. "Хотите изменений – создавайте границы"С.Е. Ячин, А.В. Поповкин, М.Е. Буланенко: "Задача, которая возникает перед каждой стороной в таком общении, состоит в том, чтобы войти в смысл послания Другого, а это значит – перейти границу той знаково-символической оболочки, в которой представлено это послание.". В широком понимании граница (не путать с барьером) - это пауза в движении "мелодии жизни", которая имеет особое значение. Расстановка этих границ подобно тактам в музыкальной композиции, все должно быть соразмерно и уместно; это - гарант движения (изменчивости) через сохранение. Сохранения противоположностей в их единстве, взаимодополнительности отдельных посланий. Здесь реализация принципа тождества противоположностей не требует обращения к классическим параметрам "пространство-время", а раскрывается через "внеположенность" (парциальных) смыслов. Собственно, задачей стратегического прогнозирования и понимается поиск таких ситуаций (исходных и граничных условий), при которых социо-семантический ландшафт приобретает свои ориентиры, границы и другие структурные элементы физической формы. Архитектурные формы, выстроенные в соответствии с образами социо-семантического ландшафта (помним же - "аура", "места силы"), становятся своего рода символом, коллективным автором которого стали сами же обитатели и доверено его было воплотить в камне своим зодчим. Тогда "пластичность города" может означать лишь то, что новые времена несут новые звучания, ментальные перемены, а это влечет за собой смену акцентов, смену контекста, иначе - динамику контрастов и нюансов. Подвижность этого духа требует переоформления границ, своих фазовых сдвигов, за которыми и следовать способен (должен?!) пытливый ум зодчего. ---- * Изоморфизм * Метамоделирование + принципы футуродизайна + Принципы коэволюции Диалоговость - для автономных планетных поселений Сценарий жизнедеятельности АПП служит основой не только для апробации различных стратегий его социокультурной жизни, но и для выработки проектных заданий непосредственно по инженерной инфраструктуре поселения, обеспечению его комплексной безопасности, терраформирования и др. thumb|К [[становление|становлению сценарного плана АПП]] Сценарный план служит поиску образа АПП как среды жизнедеятельности в "Будущем как ожидаемом". "Запас прочности" этому образу придает внесение необходимого резерва разнообразия как фактора устойчивости проектируемого социума. Изучать диапазон и содержание этого резерва разнообразия помогает проектно-игровая импровизация (например, в формате ИнДжема). Игра ведется в сценографической среде, декорациями и реквизитом которой и служат реальные прототипы АПП: для разных природно-климатических условий они разные (например, см. АПП_Шельф). Для этого часть участников (игроков) готовит соответствующие эскизы и 3-D макеты. В качестве формата описания "эпизодов сценария" (т.н. сценарные планы) можно использовать описания решения задач (в т.ч. в виде диаграмм Ганта) по преодолению участниками парциальных проблем, в свою очередь нарабатываемых с помощью ДрЖел. Этот этап будем понимать как "сборку сценарного плана из сценарных образов". Весь происходящий процесс (как в реале, так и в виртуале) постоянно снимается, полученные ТВ-пробники монтируются и подаются в эфир. При прямых включениях зрители (а среди них есть и будущие поселенцы АПП) включаются непосредственно, интерактивно в проектный процесс. Одновременно ведется рейтингование всех участников. Результаты Игры постоянно анализируются и находят свое отражение в исходных данных на проектирование "Будущего как ожидаемого" АПП, тем самым получаем в итерационном процессе все новые и новые версии сценариев и стратегий поселения. Одновременно идет расширение состава участников игры (акторов), развивается материальная база проекта - создаются новые виды прототипов АПП, часть которых постепенно наполняется уже не "игроками", а реальными поселенцами АПП. ---- Сводная постановочная группа включает в себя игротехников, методистов, урбанистов, архитекторов, экспертов по рискам... ---- Внятная архитектура: люди ярких смыслов в среде семантического становления (несостоявшиеся тезисы на конгресс ISOCARP-2012 в Перми) Будущим градостроителям важно как можно скорее осознать и включиться в создание автономных планетных поселений (АПП). Таким «обходным маневром» открываются те вызовы, с которыми общество неизбежно столкнется в недалеком будущем. Это даст уникальные возможности изучения, проведения превентивных проектно-исследовательских работ и принятия участия в преобразовании жизни новых территорий, открываемых планетонавтикой на нашей Земле. Т.н. "современная архитектура" не учитывает тенденций становления планетонавтики, где назревает запрос к созданию уже не городов даже, а ПОСЕЛЕНИЙ. Главное сегодня - семантическое проектирование в открытых сетях. При этом умение "думать образами от рук" (графикой ли, музыкой ли, пластикой и т.п.) - ценнейшее качество творца любого поколения. Одним из способов решения такой дилеммы могут быть т.н. "виртуальные полигоны" (открытого доступа), как тендерные площадки для последующей апробации лучших проектных решений в натуре. Рейтингование решений и людей - при участии всех уместных. АПП и могут стать полигонами для обкатки решений, которые внесут качественно новое понимание стандартов для смежных направлений. Новой концепцией градостроительства станет утопия - смыслоутверждающие люди в семантически емкой среде Общая проблема - отсутствие культуры проектного диалога; не только междисциплинарного, но и между поколениями и функциональными стратами. ---- Video:Этномир_Искандэр Сайфулл.avi|уж не обессудьте - за перевертыш Video:Казань Мечеть Кул Шариф Video:Hillary Clinton in Kazan Video:Kazan|видео-клип о Казани Шубенков Михаил Валерьевич. Структура архитектурного пространства дис. ... д-ра архитектуры : 18.00.01 Москва, 2006 335 с. РГБ ОД, 71:07-18/2 архитектурное пространство Смена идеологий профессиональной деятельности сопровождается революционным переосмыслением всех традиционных ценностей и их отбором для дальнейшего использования. Все, что по разным причинам не вписалось в новые идеологии, отторгается и может быть безвозвратно утрачено. В чем же проблема современного перехода на компьютерную методологию? Одной из главных причин является преимущественно гуманитарная основа традиционных архитектурных концепций, их слабая естественнонаучная теоретическая обоснованность в определении и описании архитектурных сущностей. Компьютерная инновационная волна, основанная на информационно-цифровых технологиях, приемлет только формальные категории, т.е. те, которые опираются на математические описания. Переход на новые, еще только складывающиеся архитектурные методы, происходит по «мостикам», обеспечивающим «конвертацию» традиционных архитектурных ценностей и их адаптацию в новых условиях профессиональной деятельности. Подобные процессы происходят не только в архитектуре, но и родственных ей областях -языке, музыке, танце, одежде. В частности, с развитием вычислительной техники в языке и музыке в 1950-1980-х годах были проведены исследования по формализации и выявлению законов их построения как символических детерминированных систем, подчиняющимся единым законам их построения и функционирования. Эти исследования развились в общую теорию формальных языков, ставшую основой для компьютерного программирования. Именно эти исследования позволили разработать в последующем текстовые редакторы, программы машинного перевода с иностранных языков, музыкальные автоматы-синтезаторы, музыкальные симуляторы и другие компьютерные устройства, заполнившие сегодня весь мир и вошедшие в жизнь практически каждого человека. Эти естественнонаучные исследования в областях, традиционно считавшихся исключительно гуманитарной сферой человеческого творчества, открыли новые горизонты развития данных культурных явлений. В этих областях появились новые профессиональные сферы деятельности: лингвистика, формальная грамматика, системотехника языка, музыкальное программирование и другие. В сложившейся ситуации в интересах архитектурной профессии необходимо проведение исследований по отысканию системообразующих факторов в строении архитектуры как искусственно созданной пространственной среды человека. Необходимо развитие естественнонаучного направления изучения законов существования архитектуры. Архитектура охватывает область материальной культуры, связанную с формированием искусственной среды. Одной из наиболее существенных функций архитектуры является реализации различных форм человеческой деятельности. Для этого архитекторы создают искусственные пространства и расчленяют их на части. «Все искусство и умение строить - писал Леон Батиста Альберти - состоит в членении». В данной работе мы и будем рассматривать закономерности этого членения. Традиционно решением задач формирования материальной среды занимается «строительная наука» во всем разнообразии предметов своей деятельности. Но для того, чтобы дать задание строителю, необходима предварительная работа архитектора. Недостаточно дать концепцию эстетического образа объекта, информацию о применяемых строительных материалах, технологиях возведения здания и конструктивных приемах, обеспечивающих прочность и устойчивость строений. Необходимо эти строения (здания, комплексы, города) предварительно спроектировать, как целое, а затем расчленить на составляющие. Эти составляющие оснастить проемами, коридорами, лестницами, открытыми и изолированными пространствами и т.д. Архитекторы в своей профессиональной деятельности основную часть времени затрачивают на решение именно этих задач, но делают это, главным образом, интуитивно, руководствуясь личным опытом и традиционными приемами, складывающимися тысячелетиями. Пришло время обобщить эти приемы в новых условиях развития профессии. полноценной теории, изучающей механизмы членения пространств, все еще не существует. Особенно ценна разработка теории членения пространства при переходе от традиционных методов проектирования к компьютерным. Исследованию основ теории членения пространства посвящена данная работа. В этом заключается ее актуальность. На пути создания новой теории стоит проблема определения механизмов, которые обеспечивают условия физического существования архитектурных явлений. Эта проблема присуща не только архитектуре, но и другим феноменам культуры: словесности, изобразительному искусству, дизайну. Они формируют духовный мир людей, но существуют в мире реальном и подчиняются его естественным законам. Подход к исследованию архитектурных явлений с позиций изучения физических (естественных) условий их существования дает возможность более глубоко понять причинно-следственные механизмы их возникновения и научно обосновать закономерности устойчивого проявления. * Таким образом, центральным вопросом исследования является возможность выявления в архитектурных объектах их геометрико-пространственных характеристик, которые приданы им в силу общих, независящих от воли людей, требований к условиям существования материальных объектов в реальном пространстве. Главный вопрос определяет и проблему: в рамках традиционной архитектурной науки, главным образом, опирающейся на исторический и искусствоведческие исследовательские приемы и методы, существует проблема объяснения явлений, которые сложились не только в рамках культуры, но и вне ее,- того, что обусловлено не волей людей, а общими физическими законами существования материальных объектов. По этой причине архаические сооружения, сложившиеся в древности и репродуцируемые до сегодняшнего дня, или археологические находки, не имеющие восстановленного исторического контекста своего происхождения, не «вписываются» в схему последовательного развития архитектурной истории. Эти объекты составляют группу фактов, не укладывающиеся в традиционные теоретические представления, и не могут быть объяснены с помощью имеющихся приемов и средств традиционного научного исследования. Директивные установки государственных программ экономического развития общества на поиски путей энергосбережения и эффективности использования материалов, конструкций и человеческих ресурсов, нацеливают на поиск решения этих задач и в сфере архитектуры. Обычной работой архитектора является отбор вариантов решения пространственной формы проектируемого объекта. Происходит рефлексия интуитивного поиска решения комплексной задачи по определению формы объекта, адекватной его внешнему окружению- Традиционным методом проектирования российских архитекторов является тот, которому учат в большинстве высших архитектурных школ, а именно -'композиционный метод'. В основе композиционного метода заложено представление об архитектурном объекте как художественном произведении, которое трактуется как система, состоящая из основных элементов и частей, находящихся во взаимодействии и соподчиненности, обладающая свойством единства и целостности, обусловленной содержанием художественного произведения. «... разнообразные приемы и способы организации художественного произведения являются отражением объективно существующих многообразных закономерностей самой жизни, понятых и прочувствованных в длительном художественном опыте человека» многократно проверенных и уточненных» 155, В законах единства и целостности композиции получили свое отражение и воплощение природные принципы организации объектов окружающего мира. Эти композиционные начала, присущие природным формам, получили эстетическое освоение и закрепились в опыте искусства в ходе социально-исторической практики 1,155. Сегодня открылись новые технологические возможности в разработках новых концепций архитектурного формообразования, основанные не только на субъективном художественном опыте человека, но и освоении технологий искусственного эволюционного морфогенеза. Такого рода методы уже получили развитие в генетике, кибернетике, кристаллографии, молекулярной химии и обычно связаны с имитацией естественно-природных закономерностей структурирования форм живой и неживой природы в виртуальной среде компьютеров. Автор ставит целью сформулировать описательную модель, которая бы объясняла процессы архитектурного формообразования. Модель должна быть, с одной стороны, материальна и рациональна, с другой стороны, предусматривать возможность описания непрерывности процессов эволюции и метаболизма архитектурной формы подобно тому, как это происходит в природе. Предшествующие попытки построения механических моделей на основе компьютерных технологий обычно сводились к операциям повтора форм, их последовательным трансформациям, что по сути не предусматривает процессов создания принципиально новых форм, а связано с фенотипичным их преобразованием. В работе сознательно используются термины из смежных научных областей - языкознания, биологии, генетики, физики нелинейных процессов, математики, характеризующие разные способы описания физических процессов. В некотором смысле сама роль архитектуры рассматривается не как «каталитическая» деятельность по созданию статичных «предпочтительных» форм, выбранных из ряда возможных, а создание объектов, способных подобно живым формам активно взаимодействовать с окружающей средой, трансформироваться и кардинально изменяться благодаря заложенным в них структурным механизмам. По аналогии с природой, в которой мы наблюдаем естественные процессы выработки прототипов форм (роды, типы, семейства животных и растений, виды кристаллов и т.д.), которые складывались в результате эволюционных механизмов отбора, В архитектурном формообразовании мы исследуем проявление схожих механизмов. Их наличие подтверждает архаическая архитектура (так называемое народное жилище), которые мы можем наблюдать в русских северных деревнях, в районах Африки, Южной и Центральной Америки, куда еще не проникла европейская цивилизация, центральном Китае и других местах, где сохранилась самобытная древняя культура строительства по прототипам. Архитектура - это тоже форма жизни, только искусственная, и в ней неизбежно проявляются естественные законы существования в окружающем нас трехмерном мире, основанном на общих для всех принципах структурогенеза. Пространство, форма и структура - это основные понятия для всех архитектурных концепций, связанных с попытками описания архитектурного феномена. И нам не избежать этих категорий, но их рассмотрение увязано с тем, что они отражают архитектурные сущности в рамках парадигмы архитектурного структурогенеза пространственной формы, в аспекте осуществления этого искусственного формообразования на основе компьютерных технологий имитации и симуляции реальных процессов в виртуальной среде, где они могут быть ускорены и опробованы. Процесс искусственной генерации архитектурных форм в виртуальной среде компьютера позволяет алгоритмически «захватить» все поле теоретически возможных трансформаций формы, среди которых необходимо осуществить эволюционный отбор. Первоначально техника генерации решений была выработана в технических областях для решения инженерных задач. Технические возможности компьютеров и программное обеспечение открыло перспективы постановки задач и для более сложных объектов, таких как архитектурные, во всей сложности их взаимодействия с искусственным пространственным окружением. Опыт уже имеющих место исследований в этом направлении подсказывает, что : архитектурное формообразование может вестись в рамках концепции «генетических алгоритмов», подобно тому, как строится структура ДНК с фиксацией критериев, которые могли бы отсеивать конфликтные (но определенным параметрам) формы, сужая поле «правильных» и исключая конфликтные из последующих процессов морфологических и метаболических преобразований. В этом смысле компьютер становится уже не только помощником в рамках методологии CAD, но и мощнейшим инструментом генерации реально возможных архитектурных форм. '' 'Методологический аппарат исследования''' Объектом исследования являются антропогенная среда и законы ее архитектурно-пространственного построения. Предмет исследования - структурные закономерности пространственного формообразования архитектурных объектов, определяющие их целостность и возможность существования в качестве архитектурно-пространственных систем. Цель - обоснование нового направления архитектурно-теоретических исследований структурных закономерностей, определяющих пространственное построение архитектурных объектов. Гипотеза - предположение существования общих принципов структурной организации пространственной формы архитектурных объектов как системы дискретных пространственных элементов, соединенных по определенным правилам. Эти принципы можно развернуть в систему правил конструирования формы и отобразить в образах геометрии и топологии, что открывает доступ к компьютерным возможностям формообразования, Допускается возможность существования такого вида структур, которые, при неограниченном разнообразии вероятностных конфигураций, составлены из минимума элементарных составляющих \комбинаторика, морфологический ящик, - прим. НФС\. Сформулированные цель и гипотеза определяют задачи исследования: 1) выявление физических принципов построения пространственной формы архитектурных объектов; 2) определение методов изучения физического строения пространственной формы архитектурных объектов; 3) анализ геометрических условий пространственного формообразования архитектурных объектов с целью определения механизмов их проявления; 4) исследование понятия пространственной связанности в ее взаимосвязи со структурной организацией архитектурных объектов; 5) выявление геометрических и структурно-топологических закономерностей пространственного построения архитектурных объектов; 6) рассмотрение возможностей параметрического описания геометрических и топологических свойств пространственной формы архитектурных объектов в условиях внедрения в архитектурную деятельность компьютерных технологий; 7) определение основных направлений применения структурных закономерностей строения архитектурного пространства при обучении основам архитектурной деятельности и в практическом проектировании. Методологической базой исследования послужили работы в области языкознания (Ф. Де Соссюра, В.Я. Проппа), современной архитектурной теории (И.П Лежавы, И.ІЛ Шевелева, BJL Глазычева, Ф. Стидмана, Л. Марча), современных методов компьютерного проектирования (Дж, Фрейзера, В- Митчелла). Исследователъский подход определяется системно-структурным анализом пространственного строения архитектурных объектов с учетом взаимодействия элементов, составляющих объект. При этом сам архитектурный объект рассматривается как целостное образование. Логика изложения данного исследования основана на методах изучения закономерностей естественного строя архитектурных объектов и использования синергетических методов исследования такого рода моделей. В диссертации показано, что архитектурных объект, сведенный к своей структурной сущности, может быть рационально понят с помощью законов структурализма. Используемые методы исследования основаны на привлечении системно-структурного анализа, графоаналитического метода, методов формализации и моделирования, объединенных в рамках системно-структурного подхода. Основные положения работы выносятся на защиту и включают: 1) разработку принципов формализации и моделирования пространственного строения архитектурных объектов на основе вычленения в составе целостного пространственного образования его составных частей и определения условий их взаиморасположения и взаимосвязей; 2) выявление и исследование геометрических условий пространственно- планировочного формообразования и структурно-топологических закономерностей циркуляционного взаимодействия пространственных составляющих в составе целостных архитектурных образований; определение продуктивных методов геометрического и топологического анализа закономерностей пространственного строения объектов; 3) рассмотрение возможностей параметрического описания геометрических и структурно-топологических свойств пространственной формы архитектурных объектов; 4) формирование эвристической модели описания геометрического и структурно-топологического строения пространственной формы архитектурных объектов с целью использования выявленных закономерностей архитектурного формообразования при компьютерных методах решения задач архитектурного проектирования, обучении и прикладных исследованиях. Изложенные положения позволяют считать данное исследование новым направлением в области архитектуры и градостроительства, которое может быть охарактеризовано как естественнонаучное изучение структурно-геометрических и структурно-топологических закономерностей архитектурного формообразования. Практическая значимость диссертации определяется новым подходом к изучению структуры пространственной формы архитектурных объектов, определением новых способов параметрического описания, моделирования, анализа и синтеза пространственного формообразования, а также в определении направлений применения современных компьютерных технологий в архитектурном проектировании и обучении. Дизайн среды в Гос университете по землеустройству Летом 2009 года впервые на факультете «Архитектура» был проведен набор студентов на специальность:07.06.00. «Дизайн», по специализации 07.06.01. «Дизайн среды». Объектами проектной и практической деятельности специалистов с квалификацией Дизайнер (дизайн среды) являются предметно-пространственные комплексы, внутренние пространства зданий и сооружений, открытые городские пространства и парковые ансамбли, предметные, ландшафтные и декоративные формы и комплексы их оборудования и оснащения. Дизайн среды - процесс формирования целесообразных, комфортных и эстетически полноценных условий для осуществления бытовой и производственной деятельности человека. В соответствии с подготовкой дизайнер может выполнять аналитическую, практическую,педагогическую и другие виды деятельности. Проектное обучение является центральным звеном системы дизайнерского образования. Вокруг этого звена интегрируется весь комплекс предметов и дисциплин, необходимых для формирования специалиста. Важнейшим аспектом в подготовке дизайнера является развитие нестандартного образного мышления, позволяющего в процессе обучения и в дальнейшей практической деятельности формировать проектные замыслы. Обучение состоит в создании принципиально новых, прогрессивных проектных решений, креативных идей, образов, не являющихся слепком уже увиденного ранее. Не освоение поверхностной стилистики имеющихся образцов, а формирование своих, оригинальных концепций формообразования определяет динамику творческого роста студента и профессиональную состоятельность дизайнера. Обладая нестандартным мышлением, дизайнер создаёт собирательный образ из различных областей знаний, перенося свой опыт, закодированный в образах, на предметы и явления профессиональной деятельности. ---- учебное пособие «Архитектура мировых конфессий. Страны Востока» Магистерская программа по урбанистике руководитель программы, декан Высшей школы урбанистики ВШЭ Александр Высоковский «Пространственное развитие городов» - это один из ключевых элементов новой для нашей страны научной дисциплины, которая за рубежом называется «урбанистика». Объект ее изучения — все, что связано с городом. Традиционно в СССР и России градостроительство, пространственное планирование, были частью архитектуры, а не системы управления или экономики. Логика была примерно такой: существуют разные направления подготовки архитекторов, связанные с промышленной, жилой, ландшафтной архитектурой, и градостроительство — это одно из таких направлений. С советских времен считалось, что архитектор может спроектировать целый город так же, как здание. Это глубочайшее заблуждение. Человек, который занимается планированием городского развития, не должен воспринимать город как сочетание архитектурных, а тем более, эстетических решений. Он должен разбираться в экономике, управлении, логистике, транспорте, рынке недвижимости… Во всем мире это поняли еще сто лет назад. Поэтому в 1920–1930-е годы в Западной Европе и США планирование пространственного развития отделилось от архитектуры, составив самостоятельную дисциплину. Настала пора готовить специалистов по урбанистике и в России. Города становятся все более значимыми элементами национальной и мировой экономики. Невероятно усложнилась система городского управления. Кадров для научного планирования городского развития решительно не хватает. В частности, многочисленные проблемы Москвы — яркое тому подтверждение. Поэтому столь актуальна новая образовательная программа, отвечающая современным требованиям исследования и управления городами и агломерациями. Собственно, в ответ на эту задачу факультет государственного и муниципального управления совместно с Высшей школой урбанистики ВШЭ открывает в этом году (2011) первую в России магистерскую программу, связанную с управлением пространственным развитием городов. — Какие курсы предполагает программа? — Она будет основана на совмещении гуманитарных наук с дисциплинами, связанными с организацией пространства, социальными, жилыми, инженерными и транспортными инфраструктурами. В частности, впервые появится курс теории пространственной организации городов. Это область изучения на стыке географии, экономики и социологии. Примером подобной междисциплинарной интеграции могут служить главные курсы программы: территориальное планирование и градостроительное регулирование, в которых будут объединены все перечисленные выше компоненты. При этом первая из них делает акцент на методологию исследования города и принятие долгосрочных решений, а вторая — на правовые вопросы застройки и краткосрочные решения. Важная часть программы — курсы по муниципальному и государственному управлению и особенно по идеологии и методам стратегического планирования. Кроме того, у нас будет преподаваться экономика, социология, культурология города, основы политологии. Как я уже сказал, наши магистранты также будут изучать технические дисциплины, которые позволят им понять, как управлять жильем, транспортными, инженерными системами. Будут курсы, связанные с застройкой, в том числе основы планирования девелопмента. Без них человеку, который до этого не имел дела со строительством, трудно осознать многие городские проблемы. Несмотря на большое количество теоретических курсов, программа у нас ориентирована на практику. В обучении будут использоваться в основном практические методики: кейс-стади, проекты, групповые задания. Главная цель всей программы — дать слушателям социально-экономическое видение города, потому что наша задача — подготовить специалистов, которые могли бы сделать городскую среду удобной для проживания людей. — Если в России нет других подобных программ, как и самой дисциплины «урбанистика», то кто возьмет на себя труд учить всему этому? — У нас есть целый ряд специалистов-практиков, работающих в области градостроительства и девелопмента в различных научных и проектных институтах и фондах. Кроме того, мы активно привлекаем иностранных преподавателей. Сейчас мы устанавливаем связи с Лондонской школой экономики и политических наук (London School of Economics), где есть центр, занимающийся изучением городов, и Нью-Йоркским институтом Пратта (The Pratt Institute). Интерес есть большой, думаю, удастся организовать летние школы, обмены профессорами и студентами. — А где будут работать выпускники вашей программы? — Прежде всего, в них остро нуждаются администрации городов, испытывающие сейчас самый настоящий кадровый голод. Сегодня муниципальные специалисты не имеют требуемого образования, плохо представляют себе, как оценить отдачу от инвестиционного проекта, не знают, как работают рынки недвижимости, что такое девелопмент… Вне их понимания остается необходимость проведения социологических и экономических исследований, а без этого не разобраться, в чем кроются главные проблемы города, каковы главные приоритеты управленческих действий. Поэтому наши выпускники будут иметь огромное преимущество в продвижении в администрациях городов. Следующая область — бизнес. Наши выпускники могут эффективно работать в девелоперских компаниях, где нужны люди, знающие не только, как класть кирпич на кирпич, но и как оценить выгодность инвестиций, «прозреть» перспективы изменения стоимости недвижимости, понять и учесть конъюнктуру рынка. Точно так же наши выпускники будут востребованы и в риэлторских компаниях, особенно в тех, которые занимаются управлением недвижимостью. Для этого мы ввели курс девелопмента — «бизнес-планирование проектов», который будет вести наш, отечественный специалист уже более 20 лет работающий в США. Наконец, третья сфера — научно-практическая: это работа в институтах и фондах, создающих генеральные планы городов, стратегии городского развития, ведущих различные исследовательские проекты, такие как московский Институт экономики города, Научно-исследовательский и проектный институт генерального плана Москвы. — Сколько будет мест для магистрантов? Когда заканчивается набор на программу? — Планируется 20 бюджетных мест и 10 платных. Набор уже начался и продлится приблизительно до середины июля. — Программа предполагает весьма разностороннее обучение. На каких абитуриентов вы рассчитываете? — Мы хотим видеть бакалавров любых специальностей, заинтересованных в изучении города, а еще лучше — уже имеющих опыт такой работы. Город — поле деятельности настолько широкое, что и политолог, и врач, и эколог — все могут найти свое место. Поэтому мы не ограничиваем в поступлении к нам специалистов каких-то определенных направлений. — Но ведь экзамены при поступлении нужно будет сдавать? Какие? — Достаточно будет портфолио. Оно включает стандартный набор: мотивационное письмо (мы хотели ли бы понять, чем поступающего заинтересовала наша программа) и реферат. В качестве реферата можно представить свою бакалаврскую работу. Нам небезразлично, как человек пишет и о чем он пишет. Если поступающий может представить рекомендации от преподавателей или работодателей, мы будем этому очень рады. Обязательное условие для поступления — экзамен по английскому языку. Ведь большая часть учебной литературы — на английском, и магистранты должны владеть им достаточно хорошо. Подробности приема описаны на сайте ВШЭ. В целом, я думаю, требования к абитуриентам у нас пока лояльные. --PPark 11:59, июня 28, 2011 (UTC) "Маргинальная теория, широкое распространение которой не подтверждёно авторитетными источниками"... Когнитивная архитектура - раздел теории архитектуры, основанный на идеях синтеза архитектурных решений в интересах познания и раскрытия человеком своего духовного потенциала; знание, позволяющее архитектурными средствами раскрывать ответ на главный вопрос: "Кто Я?" Концепция когнитивной архитектуры интегрирует идеи социального проектирования и интерактивности среды. Это означает, что сама символическая среда (в частности, архитектура) воспринимается обитателем как текст. Его прочтение вызывает диалог (внутренний и внешний), постижение человеком самого себя и окружения, мотивацию не только потребления, но и порождения новых смыслов. Так становится возможной семантическая культура архитектурной среды ---- * Cognitive architecture (architecture) in Wikipedia (Engl) : Urbanism and cognitive architecture. The concept of cognitive architecture integrates ideas of social designing and interactivity of environment. It means that the architecture is perceived by the inhabitant of settlement as the multiplane developed text. Its perusal causes dialogue (internal and external), comprehension by the person itself and environments, motivation not only consumption, but also generation of new senses. So there is possible a semantic culture of the architectural environment. :: Cognitive architecture - section of the theory of the architecture, based on ideas of synthesis of architectural decisions in interests of knowledge and disclosing by the person of the spiritual potential; the knowledge, allowing architectural means to open the answer to a main point: "Who I am?" The concept integrates ideas of social designing and interactivity of environment. It means that the symbolical environment (in particular, architecture) is perceived by the inhabitant as the text. Its perusal causes dialogue (internal and external), comprehension by the person itself and environments, motivation not only consumption, but also generation of new senses. So there is possible a semantic culture of the architectural environment. Category:Architecture Category:Environmental sociology Category:Architectural theory Чемпионат мира по архитектуре Мировая «Экспо» в Шанхае стала одним крупнейших событий 2010 года. Ни одна серьезная страна мира не могла позволить себе проигнорировать выставку с девизом «Лучший город, лучшая жизнь», проходящую к тому же в самом населенном и быстроразвивающемся государстве мира... Конкурсы * Всероссийский конкурс инновационных архитектурных проектов «Архитектурный образ России» (Заявки на региональный этап Конкурса принимаются через регистрацию на официальном сайте Конкурса до 12.00 часов (время московское) 31 марта 2011 года.) * [01.jpg|thumb|[http://www.novate.ru/blogs/211110/16069/ Мега-футуристический проект-победитель архитектурного конкурса в Тайване будет построен ]] Концепция формировалась исходя из ориентации на основные поставленные организаторами задачи: комплекс должен стать знаковым для города ориентиром, впечатлять нетрадиционным и ультра-современным дизайном, включать передовые эко-технологии, объединять и представлять прошлое, настоящее и будущее Тайваня. Электроэнергия вырабатывается посредством системы осевых турбин, расположенных вдоль центрального вертикального ядра и фотоэлектрических панелей, установленных на протяжении всей высоты небоскреба. Освещение подземных и музейных пространств под сэндвич плитой осуществляется через купол системы волоконной оптики. Предусмотрена здесь также и система сбора дождевой воды, используемая для орошения растительности и работы канализации, а в подземном уровне установлены геотермальные электростанции. См. также * Трезвучие * Коммуникативно-инновационное поле * Прогнотип thumb|Перед революцией 1917 года [[граница|границей города служила Московская окружная железная дорога, построенная к 1908 году. Территория Москвы была заметно больше не только Кремля или Земляного города (так называемого второго пояса Москвы), но и Камер-Коллежского вала (московской границы в XVIII — XIX веках)...]]* Как изменились границы Москвы за последние 100 с лишним лет thumb|left